Frenemies
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Friends can't fall in love with friends... They never said anything about frenemies. :33 Fluffy oneshot. Rated T for being paranoid. xP


**I have not yet- to this date- written a full HotGent fic. That is a crime against humanity, which must be resolved!:DD**

* * *

** Disclaimer: Happy 4****th**** of July, folks!(:**

**Frenemies(:**

Friends can't fall in love with friends.

It's like the rule of life. Friends are friends for a reason. They can't fall in love. Especially best friends.

Antonia Monetti is well aware of this. She knows that it isn't right... But, she still can't seem to get a certain pyrokinetic out of her head.

That pyrokinetic being none other than Isaiah Crockett.

Toni had known Isaiah for a long time. She met him back on that fateful day, when she discovered her true identity...

_Crimson eyes fluttered open. Antonia Monetti observed her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a glass cylinder. The strange thing was, that the cylinder she was in appeared to be filled with a green substance of some sort. The consistency of Jello... Gross._

_ 'Where am I?' The kiwi wondered to herself. Last thing she remembered, she was celebrating her sixteenth birthday party. Her dad was just about to cut the cake... Then everything went black._

_ Toni looked around her. To her left and right she saw many people, who were also in containers, exactly like hers._

_ 'Oh, what the bloody-' Toni gasped. Her train of thought completely stopped, when she saw herself. In the reflection of the mirror there was a girl._

_ She had pale skin. Very pale skin. Her hair was midnight black, except for a bright red streak through her bangs. She had deep crimson eyes._

_ 'No.' Toni thought. 'That CANNOT be me... I have tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair.'_

_ Toni reached forward, her hand touching the plexi-glass. The reflexion in the mirror did the same._

_ Toni screamed. Screamed at the top of her lungs._

As it turns out, Toni is a hybrid. Along with all the others who were contained with her, including Isaiah.

She was half H'san Natall alien. The most evil race of aliens ever known. And so was he.

They managed to escape the clutches of their captors. But, not at a price.

Toni's parents got divorced, once her dad found out about her H'san Natall heritage. Things were never the same. She felt like all hope was lost...

Until the Titan's found her. They gave her a home. A family. She even got to be a team leader.

Her team consisted of Wildebeast, Jericho, Herald, and of course, Isaiah. Toni was surprised to see him again. The two got to talking, and before they knew it, they were friends, once again.

Argent, never expected to fall for him. He was her best friend. She couldn't actually have feelings for him... Could she?

…..Yes. She did. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she was crazy in love with the stubborn flamethrower. But, she couldn't act on her feelings... I mean, the two fought like cats and dogs.

Take right now, for example...

"Stupid, punk!" Hot Spot snarled.

"Hot-headed moron." She retorted, wondering why she fell for him in the first place.

"I am not hot-headed. And even if I was, it's better than being a snobby Brit!"

"Ey'! It's kiwi, not Brit. Get yer' facts straight before you go to yapping!" Argent huffed.

Hot Spot fumed. "Get my facts straight? Really? Mine? You're the one who's calling me hotheaded! All I said was that you were a Brit, which FYI, YOU ARE!"

"I'm from New Zealand, not Great Britain, _love._" She said, accentuating the last part, sarcastically.

"New Zealand? Great Britain? Same difference." He shrugged.

"No, not same difference. How would you feel if I insulted you being Moroccan, eh?" She rolled her eyes.

Hot Spot thought for a minute. She was right. He wouldn't be too happy with anyone if they insulted his heritage. And here he was, insulting Argent's when he was supposed to be her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Toni." He muttered.

"What was that?" She teased.

"I said I'm sorry. Don't push it." He warned.

"You're forgiven, love." She smiled. "Honestly, I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

Hot Spot smiled back. "Me either."

"But... seeing as you did insult my family. It would only be fair that you had to make it up to me."

Hot Spot sighed. "Thought you forgave me."

"Oh, I did. Doesn't mean you don't have to make up for being an arse, though." She smirked.

He sighed. "You are way too high maintenance... Where do you wanna go?"

"How about a picnic in the park?" She offered.

"Sure." He said, taking her hand, their fight long forgotten.

_'Friends can't fall in love with friends',_ Toni thought to herself.

_'They never said anything about frenemies'._

** Eh, not my best work. But, this is my first time writing the two... I'll improve over time. Haha. Review, guys? Please? Oh, and I would like to dedicate this to Tari Silmarwen. The most AMAZING HotGent author ever!:DD**

** -LotsOfLove- ~KKT~(:**


End file.
